Theramore Isle
|loc=Eastern Dustwallow Marsh |leader=Lady Jaina Proudmoore |government=Elected council |affiliation=Alliance | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes | bank =yes | auctions = | trainers = yes | class = yes | profession = yes |travel = yes | flightpath = yes | boat = yes | status = Destroyed |source=Lands of Mystery, pg 37-38 ''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 18 }} Theramore Isle, the capital of the Dustwallow Marsh, was the Alliance's only human stronghold in Kalimdor. With a population of 9,500 people, it was the home and sanctuary of Jaina Proudmoore. Theramore is a rocky island east of Dustwallow; the city, which bears the same name as the island, is alternatively known as Theramore Keep.World of Warcraft: The Comic It was originally settled with the sole purpose of survival. Lead by Jaina Proudmoore, a small contingent of the Kul Tiras navy, with what few survivors they could bring, had fled the Eastern Kingdoms during the great Scourge of Lordaeron. Built primarily as a military fortress, Theramore served as the Alliance's base of operations against the Burning Legion during the latter part of the Third War. Their bravery and sacrifice during the final battle earned the respect of Warchief Thrall, who decreed that Jaina and her kin would have a home in Kalimdor for evermore. It has since grown into a splendid little town, and serves as a safe harbor and trading port. Approach from the sea is extremely difficult due to the jagged rocks jutting out of Dustwallow Bay, pirates, and ancient beasts that live in the murky depths of the ancient sea. Description Inside the thick walls of Theramore, the people have labored hard to recreate a piece of Lordaeron. Graceful towers rise high above clean, cobblestone streets lined with shops and homes. At the eastern part of the city lies the Foothold Citadel, a squat keep housing the chambers of the Alliance Assembly. People and culture Though the streets recall the quiet serenity of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the meetings of the Assembly reveal the considerable strain among the city's residents. After years of near-paternal guidance of the humans of Lordaeron, the high elves resent being forced to rely on the hospitality of the younger race since arriving on Kalimdor. As humans hold five of the seven seats on the Alliance Assembly, both the elves (with two seats) and the dwarves (with none) feel under-represented in the leadership of both Theramore and the Alliance in general. As the dwarves continue to accumulate more evidence of their Titan heritage that they want to present to their King in Khaz Modan, their protests that the Alliance does little to return across the sea grow louder and louder. Also, diplomatic relationship between the humans on Kalimdor and their brethren in the Eastern Kingdoms — especially the people of Stormwind, whose leadership wants to challenge Theramore on its new role as the Alliance's capital — have been getting worse in the past, with each side accusing the other of fatal mistakes during the last war. While the people of Theramore hold a grudge against their relatives for triggering the Horde's counterattack on the city, the humans on the other side of the ocean feel they have a right to get more support from Theramore. Despite these differences of opinion, King Varian Wrynn's return helped bolster relations between Stormwind and Theramore; additionally, the 7th Legion, which was created by Theramore and fought on Mount Hyjal under Jaina Proudmoore's command, gained great respect in the eyes of the people of the Eastern Kingdoms. They became the Alliance's primary force in the War against the Lich King. The Alliance places a high value on law and order in Theramore, and city guards make regular patrols to maintain the peace. When skirmishes break out between high elves and night elves or a dwarf gets too rowdy, the guards are quick to round up the offenders for a speedy trial at the Foothold Citadel and imprisonment in Ironclad Prison, the dungeons of which are along tunnels dug deep into the rock of the island. Sentences for fighting and disturbing the peace tend to be light (usually only a few days' incarceration), but sentences for more serious violations of the Alliance's code of law, such as high robbery or murder, can be much more severe. History Theramore Isle is the Home of Jaina Proudmoore and the remaining Alliance forces who followed Medivh's advice before the Burning Legion's invasion and evacuated to Kalimdor. Several Knights of the Silver Hand, who travelled to Kalimdor together with Jaina Proudmoore, also have a small paladin lodge in the city. It appears that despite Jaina's efforts, some people in Theramore continue to desire ill upon the orcs. They have attacked Balandar Brightstar's ships and stolen his cargo and his first mate. Lieutenant Caldwell also displays a hatred for Horde and executed Paval Reethe for alleged involvement with the Horde. But despite these feelings, the people of Theramore regardless of race are deeply loyal to Jaina Proudmoore especially those who fought under her in the Third War and would not act on their opinions. As seen in the novel, Cycle of Hatred a single comment of speaking ill about the lady would have led to a fight. In Cataclysm Since the breaking of the world, Theramore's role as a military base of operations has been renewed. Thrall, Jaina's staunchest ally within the Horde, has stepped down as Warchief, leaving Garrosh Hellscream in charge. Soon after, with Garrosh's invasion of Ashenvale Forest, Theramore was forced to abandon their unofficial truce with the Horde. No longer a human sanctuary and peaceful trading port, it has become the launching point of every incursion into the Barrens. This has, in a fortunate turn of events, been made easier by the fracturing of the land itself. With the Southern Barrens nearly completely cut off from any aid from Orgrimmar, the battle for control of the strategic grasslands is already underway. To aid in this effort, the Alliance has begun construction of a massive highway from Theramore through Dustwallow Marsh and into the Southern Barrens, thus allowing the Alliance to more quickly move supplies and troops deep into Horde territory. Ironically, the same Cataclysm that helped their invasion into the Southern Barrens has greatly hampered their ultimate goal of joining with their Night Elf allies in the north. This of course threatens their very survival, and it is reflected in their increasingly desperate tactics. They have destroyed Camp Taurajo, and have fortified Northwatch Hold as a second stronghold against what will no doubt be a merciless retaliation by the Horde. File:Dustwallow 070910 013601 - Theramore -Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Theramore from the air, looking west File:Dustwallow 071010 014313 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Theramore from the air, looking north File:Dustwallow 070910 013622 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|North entrance File:Dustwallow 070910 013633 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|New exit and road to the Barrens File:Dustwallow 070910 013645 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Initial stretch of the Barrens-bound road File:Dustwallow 071010 014350 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Theramore docks File:Dustwallow 071010 014344 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Theramore docks In Mists of Pandaria It was revealed that one of the major sparks in the war will be an attack on Theramore by the Horde, where the Horde, under , completely destroys the town. It is revealed in the novel Tides of War, that the city is destroyed by a manabomb created by the blood elves using the Focusing Iris and dropped from a goblin zepplin. The blast kills most of the Alliance defenders, including , the 7th Legion, and many of its commanders. Jaina's gnome apprentice, Kinndy, is also killed in the blast. Jaina's eyes and hair were mostly turned white due to the blast and the violence brought on by it. The only known survivors are , , Jaina Proudmoore, and of the Blue Dragonflight. The ruins of Theramore are described in the novel to have a purple-pink hue around it, having been caused by the manabomb. This particular manabomb is described as the biggest in Azeroth's history. This event caused the upcoming war between the Alliance and Horde, in the expansion "World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria". Despite Theramore's destruction, an agent of the Caverns of Time can be seen outside of the current ruins of Theramore who will offer to reverse time and allow the player to view Theramore before it was destroyed. ]] Pre-expansion event ;Video of Destroyed Theramore ;Early Beta Banner of Theramore The anchor device on Theramore's banner perhaps has a double meaning: most obviously that Theramore is a port city; and that Theramore is a kind of anchor for the Alliance in Kalimdor and will not waver. The banner also displays a solar disk with rays and three stars appear below the anchor. The meaning for those are not certain. Some banners also display the "L"-like symbol of the Alliance of Lordaeron, clearly indicating the city's roots. Jaina Proudmoore - the ruler of Theramore - is the daughter of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, former leader of the merchant nation of Kul Tiras. The similarity between Theramore's banner and the flag of Kul Tiras stems from this relationship. The tabard that Theramore guards wear bear the anchor device only. It appears only on the front, and instead of using blue, on the tabard it is gold. Image:Theramore Tabard.jpg|Theramore Image:Theramore banner.jpg|The flag of Theramore Image:Theramore Sentry male elf.jpg|Theramore uniform Image:Kul-tiras-flag.jpg|The flag of Kul Tiras Notable characters * Jaina Proudmoore * Aegwynn * Lorena * Archmage Tervosh Military Units *Theramore Guard *Theramore Elite Guard Notable amenities * Mage trainer * Paladin trainer * Warrior trainer * Shaman trainer * Herbalism trainer * Expert alchemy trainer * Master tailoring trainer * Artisan first aid trainer Travel connections .]] Flight Paths : Mudsprocket, Dustwallow Marsh : Gadgetzan, Tanaris : Ratchet, Northern Barrens : Northwatch Hold, Southern Barrens : Lor'danel, Darkshore : Astranaar, Ashenvale : Nijel's Point, Desolace : Shadebough, Feralas Boat : Menethil Harbor, Wetlands Warcraft III Loading Screens Image:WC3x-O02-03.jpg|Loading screen in Act Two of the Bonus Campaign. Image:WC3x-O03-02.jpg|Loading screen in Act Three of the Bonus Campaign. Reference list External links ;News Aug 8th 2012 at 5:00PM}} fr:Île de Theramore Category:Alliance towns Category:Human nations Category:Islands Category:Theramore Isle